Kankurodouche, Gaaradouche, Temaridouchette
by Chidori-Shuriken
Summary: just so you know, Kankuro is my favourite character, Gaara's my 2nd and Temari's my 4th, i did it because no one does something stupid and funny about the Sand three, the guys are douche's so it's pretty funny coming from me, read, enjoy, rate, review!
1. KTD,GTD&TTD Intro

Kankuro the douche, Gaara the douche & Temari the Douchette Intro

Before you ask, I love Kankuro, he is my favourite Naruto character, and Gaara is my second favourite Naruto character, and Temari is okay... well actually she's probably my most favourite girl in Naruto, and her fan RULES!!! This Series is going to be mini cut scenes like Robot Chicken! Anyway...

In the village hidden in the Sand, there three douche's... well actually two douche's and a Douchette, they are Kankuro, Gaara and Temari,

Kankuro & Temari's story of how they became a douche and douchette, well it's pretty stupid, 'cause Kankuro was fixing Blackant and Crow, and he was using a screwdriver and Temari ran into his room and started screaming, about some random crap, and she startled him and he threw the screwdriver at Temari's face and she beat the crap into him, so then he went to the hospital, and the surgery he needed was serious 'cause Temari pwned him (lol), Temari also needed surgery after having a screwdriver thrown right in her face by Kankuro, during his surgery, Kankuro heard Temari screaming next door and again, got startled so he woke up and threw a medical tool right at the doctors eye, and in a matter of seconds, the doctor was dead, and he became a douche... his real soul will be remembered... so that's how Kankuro became a douche, Temari's surgery was kinda messed up 'cause Kankuro is a douche now, he ran into Temari's surgery room and threw a medical tool at her doctor (This is getting old now, ain't it? Who cares, it's Kankuro's trademark now!), and that's Temari's story.

Gaara's story, Naruto understands Gaara, 'cause he was exactly like him, it started off with them both with no friends, then Iruka came for Naruto, no friends for Gaara, then Kakashi for Naruto, no friends for Gaara, then Sakura came for Naruto, no friends for Gaara, then Sasuke came Naruto, still no friends for Gaara, then Naruto became famous and became friends with people like George Clooney, Johnny Depp and Megan Fox, and still no friends for Gaara, so basically... Gaara became a douche by mental problems, his real soul too, will be remembered.

Next time Episode 1: Pimp My Douche!


	2. Season 1, Episode 1

Kankuro the douche, Gaara the douche & Temari the Douchette: episode 1: Pimp My Douche!

"Hey, I'm Xzibit from 'Pimp My Ride' and this is my new show 'Pimp My Douche!' and first today I have Gaara... from the hidden... Sand village? Is this guy on drugs?"

"No X to the Z, he's a douche... remember!"

"Oh yeah, thanks... anyways, here's Gaara! Wow he has a gourd on his back! He is a B-ranked douche!"

"My mother is the Shikaku!!! Hehe!"

"Let's make him an A-ranked douche!"

"Ok guys this is the douche!"

"Oh my god he's got a gourd! HAHA!!!"

"Hey, guys my mommies the shika- wait did I say mommy? Hehehehehe... can you cut that out?"

"No, we've got those monged up cameras that you cut out the show..."

"I think... I just did... A doody in my pants..."

"Oh My GOD!!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !!!"

"This guy seriously needs a pimpin'!"

2 hours later...

"Hey, Xzibit... come here a minute, this guy is seriously douched up man! We can't do anything to pimp him up! Nothing works!"

"Just uh... is the camera rolling right this second?"

"Uhh... yeah!"

"Good, good, okay get the shotgun and blow his brains out!"

"Okay, good idea!"

CH-CH... KA-BOOOM!!!

"Ok folks... this is it for now... see you in an hour!"

...................................

"Oh my god, there's a cute bunny!"

"Oh crap... it's Temari... she loves bunnies too much!"

"OOOHHH... a bunny!"

"AAAGGGHHH!!! Jump into my arms bunny quickly!!!"

HOP!

"Bunny, Bunny, Bunny, BBUUNNNNYY!!!"

"Oh Jesus, I'm sorry bunny but if I don't give you to Temari, she'll kill me!"

"Hi BUNNY!"

"Jump into my arms! Hehe"

Hugs bunny a bit too tight

CCCHHHHKKKKKK!

"EWWWWW, bunny pooped all over me, and it's red, I think he had Cherryade for breakfast! Hehe... HAHAHAHA!!!

................

"Kankuro, I love you!!!"

"Shut up Gaara... I'm watching Loony Toons!"

.................

Music Charts: 5th:Kankuro – I'm too sexy for my Puppets, 4th:Gaara – I love you, but you hate me, 3rd:Kankuro ft. Temari – Oops, I just did a doody!, 2nd:Gaara – Peanut, butter, doody time!, 1st:Gaara ft. Kankuro – Uptown dolly

"Uptown dolly is this week's chart topper and we've Gaara and Kankuro live here to sing it for us, here they go!"

"She's an uptown dolly... she's been living in a Tesco trolley... and she married an Action man... and got hit by a frying pan... then she moved to Iran... and then too Kazakhstan... then she moved to the middle of town... living in a caravan, oooogggghhhh!!!"

"That was lovely... well that's all we have for today, so goodnight!"

Next time Episode 2: The Robot Chicken Crossover!


End file.
